Spider-Man meets Jessica (Before NO TITLE)
by Savitar-X-Supergirl
Summary: Spider-Man meets Jessica Jones. Jessica was on a case that lead her into trouble. She gets help from Spider-Man, and from there a friendship was born.


**Notes: Takes place before the story "NO TITLE" i think it's what you guys will call a" Pre-Sequal? Or something like that.**

**Chapter: 1**

**Peter Parker (aka) Spider-Man was swinging around Queens. Looking for crime that needs to be stopped. It has only been a month since Peter Parker was bitten by the spider and the appearance of Spider-Man. He found himself in Hell's Kitchen, he had heard about this city and figured he could lend a hand on dropping the crime rate down a little.**

**He landed on a rooftop and sat down on the ledge with his legs dangling over, he looked at his homemade suit, he knew it looked like shit but it was the best he could do. He heard someone yell as he got up and started swinging towards the noise. When he got there he landed on another rooftop that leads into an alley where the sound was coming from.**

**He looked over to see a girl fighting nearly almost 7 guys as peter counted. One of the guys snuck up behind her and knocked her legs out from under her and she went down. Peter jumped down and says, "Hey! You know it's wrong to fight with a lady."**

**He webbed a few of the thugs and one tried to punch him but Peter dodged it and pushed the man sending him flying. The Lady looked in disbelief as she watched someone in a hoodie fighting with some enhance strength like hers. She got up and helped Spider-Man knock out a few behind him. When they were done they were breathing heavily, Jessica looked at the person and says, "Thanks."**

**Peter turned to look at the lady and says, "Your Welcome, was in the area and thought i would help. I'm Spider-Man by the way."**

"**Jessica Jones." replied Jessica as she noticed his voice meaning that he sounded young, she would need to look into that.**

**Peter nods and replies, "Nice to meet you Ms. Jones."**

"**No. Jessica. Call me Jessica." Jessica insisted because she hated being formal.**

"**Okay Jessica, nice name. Well I gotta get going, so I guess I will see you later." Peter said as he looked at his watch to see it was 3am.**

**Jessica nodded and replies, "Nice to meet you too Spidey." Spider-Man waved and shot out a web as he flew away. Jessica watched in curiosity and thought: '**_**Well, I guess I found me a distraction." **_**She walked away going back to her apartment having a drink and get started on her new case: The Identity of Spider-Man.**

**It has been 2 months since Jessica had met Spider-Man, she went to Queens, New York to look for the Spider. When she did she decided to follow him, with her abilities she was able to catch up. After 2 days of meeting Spider-Man, and keeping up with her surveillance. When she made it back to her apartment, she started studying her photos that she took, news articles related to Spider-Man, after 2 days of surveillance and a few bottles of whiskey, she finally made a breakthrough.**

**She was shocked to see that it was a 14 year old kid, Peter Parker she looked into his file and seen that his Parents died in a plane crash when he was 5, lives with an Aunt, she found the article of his Uncle's death and know that Peter saw the whole thing, she felt sorry for the kid. Having to deal with so much death. **

**Maybe that's why he was doing this, to prevent the same thing to anyone else. Just like Jessica trying to prevent anyone falling under Kilgrave's control. Guess they had some things in common. She wasn't planning on exposing him because she knew why he was keeping his identity a secret: **

**He has a family to worry about, she raised her glass and says, "Good Luck Kid." as soon as she drown the last glass she gathered all of her research and the Parker file and get rid of it. She didn't want anyone finding out about Peter so after she tossed everything in the garbage she lit a match and watched as her 2 days of work burn to ash.**

**Once she made sure that it was completely ashes she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door to find and confront Spider-Man. He needs to know that she wasn't going to spill his secret. She was walking towards the subway, she was dressed in her signature blue jeans, boots, her jacket along with her signature scarf. **

**It took a few hours as she looked at the time to see it was 2am. She was gonna go to the Parker's apartment and talk to Peter. She knew that his Aunt would be working all night and won't be home until morning, so everything was going to be fine. When she made it to the subway station in Queens she made her way out and head towards the apartment complex.**

**She walked inside the building and went to the elevator and pressed on the button that leads to the 4th floor. When the doors opened she got out walked down the hall, she knocked on the door and when she didn't get an answer she tried the knob and saw it was locked, she used her strength and broke the lock as she made her way in. **

**After she closed the door she made a mental note to get them a new lock. She looked around the place until she came upon an open bedroom door, she could tell it was Peter's room judging by the posters and the scatter of tech all over his desk. She looked to see it was almost 3 am and that Peter should be home soon. So she turned out the lights and hid behind his bedroom door.**

**A few minutes later she heard the window open and waited until she heard the window shut to make her entrance. When she heard it shut, she closed his bedroom door slamming it gently, the kid jumped and turned around with wide and panicked eyes, when he saw who it was he backed up and says, "J...Jessica? Uh…...What's up? How did you get in?"**

**Jessica seen the panic and she holds her hand up and says, "Easy there, Spidey. I'm not looking for trouble, just wanted to talk."**

**Peter nodded and says, "How...How did you get in?"**

**Jessica winced and says, "Uh...let's just say that I'll get you a new one. So your the Spider-Man. I'm impressed."**

"**How did you know?" Peter said as he sighs and sat on the bed.**

**Jessica sighs and replies, "I'm a Private Investigator, and you caught my attention. Don't worry I'm not gonna say anything. Does anyone else know about you?"**

**Peter nodded and replied "No! Nobody, and if my Aunt finds out, she will freak out and when she freaks out, I freak out, let's just say it doesn't end well."**

**Jessica nodded as she sat at his desk and says, "Well, don't worry I won't tell anyone. Besides your suit looks like shit."**

**Peter chuckled and replies, "I know, but it's the best I can do."**

**Jessica smiled as she got up and says, "I better get going." She takes out her card and hands it to him, "If you need anything, or need any help looking into people. Call me!"**

**Peter takes the card and says, "Thanks! And thanks for keeping my Identity a secret, just if anybody knew? Then everyone I love would be in danger."**

"**I know the feeling. Stay in touch Peter." Jessica said as she walked out of his room and out the door. Peter smiled as he took the card and placed it on the wall above his desk. He then got out of his suit and went to bed.**

**3 Months Later**

**It has been 3 months since Jessica found out about Peter and had agreed to keep him quiet, during the 3 months, they had been getting to know each other and had gotten close. Jessica told him about what happen with Kilgrave when Jessica had an anxiety attack in front of him. Peter was walking down the hall towards his apartment, he had his earphones on carrying a DVD player. He unlocked the door and says, "Hey May."**

**Aunt May responded, "Peter, How was school?"**

**Peter walked into the kitchen takes out his earbuds and replies, "Okay. There's this crazy car out fr…" He stopped in mid sentence when he seen Tony Stark sitting on his couch. With his Aunt eating some date loaf.**

"**Mr. Parker." Mr. Stark said.**

**Jessica Jones was in her apartment sitting at her desk, drinking some of her whiskey and working on a recent case. She heard her phone ding as she unlocked it to see it was a news article on Spider-Man, she set her phone to alert her of any activities involving Spider-Man because honestly she cared for the spider and was wanting to keep an eye on him in case he needed anything.**

**She saw it was the news stream of the air-port battle in Germany, she heard people talking about but didn't give much thought into it until now. She pressed on the new stream and was stunned when she seen Peter on Team IronMan fighting with TeamCap. After she watched the video she got up grabbed her jacket and ran out of the room shutting the door behind her.**

**She was in a hurry walking fast because she wanted to see if Peter was okay, to be honest Jessica enjoyed the bond she shared with Peter. They were like mother and son. But secretly Jessica thinks Peter as her own because he needed to be looked after and patched up if he got hurt and she seems to be doing that since Peter doesn't want to freak out his aunt and having him explaining the cuts and bruises.**

**An hour later when she made it to Queens she went to an alleyway and climbed up the fire escape to get on a rooftop. She took out her phone and daled Peter's number, it ranged a few times when he answered, "Jessica? Hey what's up."**

**A rush of relief flooded through her, he was okay and says, "Hey, Spidey I've seen the battle at the air-port. Just checking in to see how you were holding up."**

"**I'm doing good. Great actually, hey i got something to show you. Where are you at?" Peter replies, she could hear the smile in his voice.**

**Jessica replies, "I'm in Queens actually but I don't know where."**

**She heard Peter talking to someone named Karen, a few minutes later Peter came back saying, "Don't worry, I know where your at. I'm tracking your phone. Be there soon."**

**He hung up as Jessica looked at her phone confused, what did he mean when he said he knows where she was at, and that he was tracking her phone? Before she could think any further she heard a *whip* as she turned and seen Spidey. But he looked different, when he landed she can see the difference. He got a new suit and she was impressed and says, "Nice suit Peter. Better than the shitty thing you called a suit"**

**Peter removed his mask and says, "Thanks, Mr. Stark made it for me." He had a big grin on his face, she knew all about his fanboying about Tony Stark, but she didn't care as long as he was happy.**

"**Well, that's definitely an Improvement." Jessica commented as she gave the suit another look over. She had to say that it was a great suit. "Anyways, I saw the news of the fight in Germany."**

"**Yeah, Mr. Stark came to me and kinda backed me into a corner and confronted me about being Spider-Man, when he asked who else knows i told him nobody because i know how you don't like giving people your name." Peter said as he sat down.**

**Jessica nodded, it was true. She didn't want a stranger to know her. So she sighs and replies, "Thanks Peter." She sat down and said, "So tell me about the fight."**

**Peter started telling her about the fight, how Mr. Stark called him, and him taking Captain America's shield. Jessica laughed at that because personally she hated Captain America and it would be priceless to see his face when he finds out that his shield was taken by a 14 year old. She listened as Peter kept talking about the fight.**

**After 2 hours of talking and telling her about the fight he said, "So that's what happened."**

**Jessica chuckled and replies, "I still can't believe you stole Captain America's Shield. I would like to see his face."**

"**It was priceless is all i can tell you." Peter said as he chuckled with Jessica. Peter looked up at the sound of repulesers and they both looked up to see Iron Man hovering in front of them when Peter said, "Uh….Mr. Stark w...what are you doing here?"**

"**Oh just came to see how you were doing. Who's your lady friend?" Replied Tony as he looked at Jessica.**

**Jessica stood up and says, "Jessica Jones, don't worry I know about Peter here, I was the first one to discover id Identity."**

**Tomy landed and walked out of the suit as he looked at Peter and says, "I thought you told me nobody else knew?"**

"**Listen Rich boy, I told him not to brag about me because I don't like unwanted attention. So you can lay off of him now." Jessica said defending Peter.**

**Tony rubs his face and says, "Okay. Maybe I got carried away, it's just if anyone knew…"**

"**Like I told Peter here, I know the feeling of protecting loved ones, and the ones you do protect die." Jessica says as she relived memories of the people she loved had died.**

**Peter's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Anyways, what are you doing here Mr. Stark?"**

"**Just coming to see how your patrol was doing." Replied Tony as he had a smile on his face.**

**Peter sighs and replies, "It's doing okay. Just ran into an old friend."**

**Jessica chuckled and replies, "I'm more of an old friend, Parker, I'm practically your mother knowing how you always get injured during your patrols. Anyways I need to get back home, so Peter I'll catch you later."**

"**Later Jessica." Replied Peter as him and Tony watch Jessica jump off the building, Tony feared she was dead he ran to the ledge and didn't see anything. He looked back at Peter and Peter knew what Tony was asking as he simply said, "She's Enhanced."**

**Tony nodded and said, "That's one friend you got there Parker."**

**He shrugged his shoulders and replies, "Yep. Anyways I better get back before Aunt May finds out that I am not in my room sleeping." Tony nodded as Peter shot a web and swing off into the distance.**


End file.
